


Meeting Miss Elf Lady Ma'am

by kaoruhana



Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [19]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Mall Santa Claus, Uncle Sesshomaru, Uncle Sesshomaru on Rin Santa Visit Duty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: Rin doesn't have the patience to wait in line to visit the Mall's Santa Claus.  But when she spots one of Santa's Elves on a break, she thinks maybe she found a way to get out of the long line.
Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053077
Kudos: 4





	Meeting Miss Elf Lady Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I dislcaim any and all references to real life stores, places, and people in my story. Not beta'ed or proofread thoroughly. 
> 
> Prompt: Character A works as a Santa’s helper. Character B has a small sibling/child.
> 
> Word Count: 1,355 (according to Word)

Rin tried her hardest to not show her frustration. She had been waiting in line for what seemed like hours, though it was only twenty minutes. She sighed once again, looking up at her uncle who had decided to take her to the mall today to meet Santa. But he was still on the phone talking to someone and had stopped being able to play I-spy with her already. 

She was so bored, and it was taking forever to see Santa! 

Eyes roving about the mall again, she tried to find something interesting to look at. She had seen some of the mall stores already, but they were all selling clothes that she thought were weird. Why would anyone wear a dress that was silver? Pink and red dresses were so much better. 

That was when she saw it. Or rather, her. 

Eyes widening, she looked up at her uncle who was still on the phone. He had a frown on her face. She knew what that meant. According to her father it meant that Uncle Sesshomaru was about to get angry at the people on the phone. Glancing towards the lady again, she bit her lip. Surely, her uncle wouldn’t mind if she just went to go talk to the elf for a few minutes? Santa would understand surely? 

Squaring her shoulders and nodding to herself in determination, Rin tugged on her uncle’s pants. Sesshomaru stared down at Rin with confusion until Rin pointed in the direction of the seating area nearby. He simply waved her along to take a seat, understanding that she might want to take a break from standing so long. Besides, he was almost done speaking with the incompetent idiot on the other end of the phone line, so he could easily watch Rin again in a moment. 

What he didn’t realize was that Rin wasn’t pointing to the seating but the worker taking a break from Santa’s workshop instead. 

Rin grinned and with a smile on her face, and a skip in her step, she sauntered over to the lady elf. She wasn’t shy, like most kids her age, and plopped down as close to the elf as she could, determined to get her trip over faster. It was a bummer that she wouldn’t get to meet Santa, but she was sure his elf would pass along Rin’s list. After all, weren’t all elves Santa’s helpers? 

“Excuse me miss Elf Lady Ma’am.” She began politely, the manners her mother had drilled into her coming into play. “Can you help me?” 

Startled out of her break time, Kagome glanced over at the little girl, likely no older than four, who had taken a seat next to her. Not sure what to say, or what the appropriate response was, she simply remained silent for a moment. When the little girl scrunched her face in confusion, she cleared her throat. Well, she might as well just see what this was about. 

“Hello.” She greeted, the smile on her face aching her already sore muscles. She hadn’t realized just how much smiling hurt, until she had been doing it for nearly six hours non-stop towards kids and frustrated parents. 

“Oh, Miss Elf Lady Ma’am, I’m so glad to meet you!” Rin nearly squealed out her words, and Kagome closed her eyes hoping that the little girl didn’t see her wince. Kids, it seemed, reached decibels that she had never imagined they could. As the girl continued speaking, she forced herself to pay attention. 

“My name is Rin. And that there,” the girl pointed to a man on the phone standing in line, “that’s my Uncle Sesshomaru. He’s on the phone, but he’s making that angry face which means he is angry at the people on the phone. My daddy told me so.” The little girl took a quick breath before continuing. “He’s not bad though. He brought me to see Santa see. But, I can’t wait that long! I have to go home because my mom is making Gingerbread, and I have to be home on time so that we can build a house together see. And if I wait for Santa it will take forever, and I can’t build my Gingerbread house for Santa to see. So, I thought I could give you my list, and you could give it to Santa for me please? I promise I’ve been good this year. I’ll leave extra cookies and carrots too! Please please!” 

Stunned, and trying to decipher all of the words the girl had managed to get out in such a short time, Kagome gaped. Of all the situations she had expected to find herself in on the one day of community service she did each year, this was not one of them. Clearing her throat, she desperately tried to figure out a way of this situation. 

“Um, listen here Rin was it? Are you sure you don’t want to talk to Santa?” 

The girl’s expression made Kagome wince internally. Honestly, where in the world had such a little girl learned an expression that made Kagome feel like she was being mocked at. There had to be a way out of this situation. 

“Listen, I’m pretty sure it would work better if you told Santa about your list.” She tried again. “I might forget something, and that wouldn’t exactly be okay right?” 

The little girl pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. It was obvious she was mulling over Kagome’s words. Hopefully, Kagome thought, that might just be the incentive the little girl needed to get back in line. To her surprise though, the girl seemed disinclined to agree and looked as though she was going to speak again. 

“Rin!” 

The voice caused both Kagome and Rin to look up at the man towering over them. Kagome recognized him as the Uncle the girl had pointed out earlier. Perhaps he would be able to solver her problem then. 

“Uncle Sesshomaru!” The little imp piped up not at all fazed by the anger in his voice. “I was just asking Miss Elf Lady Ma’am if she could take my list to Santa so that we could go home to make the Gingerbread House with mom.” 

Sesshomaru felt himself stifling a groan at Rin’s words. He knew that there had to be a reason Inuyasha and Kikyo had all but begged him to take Rin to see Santa. 

“Rin,” he tried again, “we are not doing this. Please apologize to the lady for taking up her time and get back in line with me.” 

Rin pouted, but Sesshomaru, having become immune to her crocodile tears and fake sadness when she was a mere baby looking for extra holds, ignored her. He merely raised an eyebrow and the expression on his face made Kagome’s eyes widen. So that was where his niece had learned it. 

“Fine!” 

The girl’s attitude was petulant. Kagome cringed at seeing it, but supposed it wasn’t her problem anymore. The little girl stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru. To her surprise, her uncle picked her up setting her on his hip. 

“Actually, we’re changing plans.” He announced, turning to glance at Kagome. “You know better than to run away from me and I’m sure that Santa’s helper here knows that too. Can you please let him know we’re going to expect coal in her stocking?” 

Rin’s expression of disbelief and hurt directed at her uncle almost had Kagome berating the man. That was until she noticed the amused glint in his eyes. Understanding the situation, Kagome nodded gravely. 

“Of course.” Seeing the little girl’s face however, she couldn’t help but add on to her statement. “But maybe if you come early tomorrow Santa might make an exception.” 

“Really Miss Elf Lady Ma’am?” Rin asked eagerly. 

Kagome shot a glance at her uncle who she noted was smiling softly down at his niece. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” The girl smiled brightly at her and her uncle gave Kagome a nod of understanding. 

As she watched them go, Kagome thought that maybe this interruption to her day wasn’t such a bad one after all.


End file.
